


peaches & cream

by iidkkdii



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Choking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii
Summary: staci's shy at first, but once jacob breaks that shell, he's quite snarky.





	peaches & cream

“deputy pratt, sir. jacob wanted me to tell you he wants you presentable for him when he returns,” a generic-looking peggie says, flipping scraggly hair out of their eyes. the clothes they wear reek of sweat and grime, and truthfully, staci is pretty sure he doesn’t smell much better. 

 

“ten-four, soldier. return to your post,” staci replies quietly. the peggie leaves, trading their assault rifle for a handgun with another generic-looking peggie. 

 

staci grudgingly heads inside the tall building to his designated shower area. it’s a small, open-ish space with a curtain and a shower head attached weakly to the wall. mildewy shelving units hold off brand shampoo, conditioner, the like. he steps underneath the warm water, tilting his head back and relishing the water on his skin. 

 

if there’s one thing he’s grateful for, it’s the hot spring near the veterans’ center. sometimes jacob will take him out to the spring, and they’ll sit there for hours in silence, their feet in the water.

 

sometimes, when they sit out there, jacob will tell war stories and allow staci to rest his head on his lap or shoulder. staci occasionally will fall asleep out there, leaning or laying on jacob, and magically wake up in a cot or, rarely, jacob’s own bed. 

 

staci exits the shower, cleaned up and out, drying off using a nearby towel that definitely wasn’t there before. he gets dressed in his filthy clothes from before and exits the shower, using a hand towel on his still-damp hair. 

 

eventually, staci makes it to jacob’s quarters, parking his ass on the floor in front of the bed. he sits on his heels, knees on the floor and his palms open on his thighs. he bows his head and waits for jacob to return home. 

 

  * ••



 

“peaches,” jacob says upon entering his room, sighing happily when he sees staci kneeling on the floor. staci looks up, meeting jacob’s blue gaze. “good boy.” 

 

“thank you, sir,” staci answers. jacob kicks his side, making him crumple over. 

 

“what does a dog say when its master praises it?” jacob asks, his voice dropping low and quiet as he kneels onto one knee and picks up staci by his neck. “well?”

 

staci doesn’t answer, straining for oxygen.

 

seemingly satisfied with his answer, jacob drops him and stands back up, walking towards a drawer. “good boy. strip and lay on the bed.” 

 

staci does so, hurriedly shucking off his clothing, piling it - somewhat - neatly on the floor and lays on the bed, not daring to prop himself up onto his elbows. his weight sinks blissfully into the mattress… what wouldn’t he give to sleep on this bed every night? 

 

jacob’s steel-toed combat boots clunk closer, as he hums  _ only you (and you alone) _ quietly under his breath. briefly, staci sees red, but quickly gasps when jacob wraps a cloth around his eyes. his world goes dark and suddenly he is very aware of how incredibly vulnerable he is. 

 

jacob trails rough fingertips down staci’s body, ghosting across his inner thighs, before he walks back to the drawer.

 

staci flinches when jacob’s hand rests on his side and runs up, over his chest and over his neck. he parts his lips involuntarily as jacob’s thumb contacts his bottom lip, rubbing the pad of his thumb over it. 

 

“so pretty, peaches,” jacob murmurs. he runs his thumb over the high of staci’s cheekbone, before trailing his fingers back down his body. “wrists up at the headboard.” 

 

staci complies wordlessly and jacob wraps a length of smooth hemp rope around his wrists, tying them neatly to the slats of the headboard. jacob throws the excess rope behind the headboard, tucking it between the mattress and the wall. 

 

then… gently, jacob wraps his hand around staci’s cock, watching as the deputy chokes on a gasp of jacob’s name. he goes slow, long strokes and soft touches, thumb swiping over the leaking head. 

 

staci pants, hands clenching around the rope, blind and having to trust the ginger maniac. he’s not sure if jacob is toying with him or if jacob wants to genuinely pleasure him. he is, however, sure it’s a test of some kind. a trial. 

 

jacob’s hand disappears for a moment and then is back on his leg, lifting it up. a length of hemp rope ties that leg to the headboard as well, effectively keeping it up and out of the way. jacob repeats the process with staci’s other leg. 

 

warm fingers come in contact with his now exposed hole. 

 

“what should i do with you today, peaches? play with you or let you come?” jacob asks. “speak.” 

 

“whatever you think i deserve, sir,” staci answers shakily, heart pounding. he breathes deep, trying to get his breathing under control. 

 

“what do  _ you  _ think you deserve? speak.” 

 

oh, god, not this question. staci always gets it wrong and he’s starting to think that jacob waits for him to answer and then decides to do the other thing. 

 

“i deserve to… come, sir, if i may,” staci says slowly. hesitantly. 

 

“no, i don’t think you do. tell you what, peaches. i’m gonna play with your ass and your cock and then you’re gonna suck me off. do you understand? speak.” 

 

“i understand, sir.” 

 

staci moans when jacob licks his hole, probing a thick finger inside and rubbing his prostate. staci whines loudly, keening like a bitch in heat as jacob licks him. 

 

in another life, maybe he and jacob turned out different. one where jacob wasn’t in charge of training a cult’s army and one where staci was a better cop. maybe they’d fall in love, have kids, a house with a white picket fence.

 

jacob slips a second finger in. he kisses up staci’s taint and sucks the side of staci’s shaft tenderly. the boy whines, trying his hardest not to give in to jacob - even though both of them know he’s already give up. he’s already under jacob’s spell, physically, mentally… he’s already jacob’s. 

 

staci hates that jacob is the best at giving him what he wants - what he  _ needs _ , what he  _ craves _ . he hates that jacob is the best cock he’s ever gotten. that guy from academy has  _ nothing _ on jacob. 

 

staci hates that when all this shit blows over, he’s gonna jerk himself off to the memory of jacob’s hands, his mouth, his dick, all over him. 

 

he bites his lip as jacob’s thick fingers brush against his prostate. he tries his best to push back onto his fingers, trying to get them back on that spot. 

 

jacob slaps his ass, growling, “don’t you grind your ass back on me. this isn’t about you.” 

 

staci immediately stops, moaning  _ sir _ … as jacob resumes fingerfucking him and lazily kissing around staci’s dick. jacob soothes the pinkened cheek with his free hand. 

 

jacob adds another finger - making three, in total - hooking and scissoring and generally making staci’s life a living erotic hell. jacob’s free hand slides up the boy’s torso, running a thumb over his nipple. 

 

“tell me, peaches,” jacob starts, interrupting himself by licking staci’s hole around his fingers, “how do you feel about knives?”

 

staci shivers, cock leaking and aroused out his mind. he can barely think straight - or at all. he grabs the rope holding his hands secure, straining. desperate to touch jacob. 

 

“good, s’good,” he manages, not really thinking about his answer or jacob’s question. “want it.” 

 

jacob, fully aware staci wasn’t paying attention to anything except the fingers in his ass and his leaking cock, pulls out a big hunting knife with a bright red handle. he presses the blade against staci’s skin, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to call staci’s attention. 

 

“i asked you how you felt about knives, peaches. i expect intelligent answers at all times, even when you’re distracted,” jacob scolds. 

 

his words go through staci’s cloudy mind with no more than a whiny  _ yessir _ and a  _ please fuck me, sir _ . 

 

jacob cuts the ropes holding staci’s legs and sets the knife on the bedside table. just as jacob starts to undo his belt, a knock reverberates the room. 

 

jacob groans, tossing his belt aside and answering the door, swinging it wide open. his pet on full display, blind and hard, dripping with interest. 

 

“what do you want? i don’t have time right now,” the soldier barks, scaring the already shaken peggie in front of him. 

 

“u-uh… sir, john seed and the father are coming up tomorrow, just a, uh,” the peggie tries to peek around jacob, but he moves to block staci from line of sight. “a, uh, routine check on things.” 

 

“ten-four. now.” jacob leans on the doorway, crossing his booted feet, crossing his massive arms. “if you ever,  _ ever  _ interrupt me again when i am with deputy pratt, i will be forced to kill you. in ways you haven’t even dreamed of.” 

 

the peggie nods, shaking, avoiding jacob’s eyes. 

 

“get out my sight.” the peggie scurries away as jacob steps back and slams the door. 

 

staci squirms, his thighs squeezing together to provide friction on his newly neglected dick. “what.. what was that?” he asks, damn near breathless. 

 

“routine business. nothing to worry your pretty little cock-starved head over, pet,” jacob replies, resuming the process of getting out of his fatigues. “and stop doing that with your legs, you look like a slut.” 

 

“like i’m not?” staci asks smartly, getting lightly smacked. “like i’m not a slut for you and your massive fuckin-”

 

“i’m going to suggest you stop there, staci.” jacob pinches staci’s thigh, making the boy yelp. 

 

the ginger grabs a well-used bottle of lube and lifts staci’s hips back up to drizzle the gel over the boy’s hole. and although his fingers and practice, the almost daily performance of this (well, not  _ exactly  _ this scenario, but you get it), surely has staci stretched properly. but, one can never be too careful - or prepared. 

 

“also, i thought you were just gonna play with me and then make me suck your dick, not fuck me,” staci says, abdominal muscles flexing when jacob presses his first finger inside. 

 

“am i going to have to gag you?” jacob asks. “you were being much quieter earlier and i think i preferred that over this.” 

 

staci moans, pressing hips down on jacob’s finger. a hungry smile forms on his face and he whispers, “do it, daddy.” 

 

jacob jabs staci’s prostate hard, the deputy crying out in response. 

 

“what, no snarky response?” jacob asks when staci has to catch his breath. 

 

“just put your dick in me,” staci manages. “ _ sir _ .” 

 

jacob kneels on the bed, settling with staci’s hips on his thighs, ankles on his shoulders. he teases staci with the head of his cock, juping him into thinking he was putting it in several times. 

 

“fuck, jake, please… please i ne- i need it,” staci pleads, wiggling his hips, trying to appease jacob. “i need  _ you _ .”

 

first, the head pops in, staci moans and then, slowly, inch by agonizing inch. each time they do this, staci gets reminded how jacob isn’t lacking in any department - length, girth… everything that counts, the soldier has. 

 

“damn… look at that,” jacob murmurs, watching staci’s body react to being full again, like it’s how he’s truly meant to be, his  _ fate _ , jacob supposes. 

 

staci’s hips roll, and his arms strain against the rope. every part of his body throbs, face flushed and his dick still leaking pathetically. he’s already so close to coming. 

 

“like what…  _ humm _ , what you see?” staci asks, squirming. jacob hasn’t moved and his cock feels huge, filling, too big inside of him and holy shit this man needs to  _ move.  _

 

loose rope is still attached to his ankles, digging into jacob’s shoulders, not uncomfortably. it doesn’t bother him really at all. 

 

“christ, you are annoying,” jacob says, running a palm up staci’s torso. “if you manage not to say anything that is annoying, i’ll let you come… sound fair?” 

 

staci nearly vibrates, shutting his mouth. he lets out a quiet whine when jacob rests his hand on his neck. 

 

“please,” staci whispers, arching his neck into jacob’s palm. “please, do it.” 

 

jacob draws his cock out and gently pushes it back in, and repeats as he slowly applies pressure to his pet’s throat. at first, staci just feels a little lightheaded and then he feels he’s genuinely dying from lack of oxygen. he struggles against jacob’s touch, trying to loosen the man’s grip on his neck, trying to breathe. 

 

it’s only when black spots dance in staci’s vision and his face pales that jacob lets go, resumes that gentle position. his hips still slam against staci’s ass. 

 

“again- do it again,” staci begs, partly hating that he loves getting treated like a common corner store whore, and partly loving jacob for being strong enough to give him what so desperately wants. “please? choke me aga-” 

 

jacob quickly presses back down, finding the smile staci gets when he’s getting choked the fuck out really cute. he fucks into the ravenet, sure that the two of them are close, although maybe staci has been close for longer and somehow not came yet. impressive. 

 

maybe staci is strong, but in different ways. 

 

“good boy, staci… such a good boy for me,” jacob praises, wrapping his free hand around staci’s dick. “you wanna come for me, baby?” 

 

staci nods weakly, breathing weak and strained. he goes in between bucking up into jacob’s hand or pushing down on jacob’s cock. 

 

jacob lets go of staci’s neck, bracing on staci's chest instead, hastening his pace. “come for me, honey, come for me.” 

 

staci trembles, his left leg spasming and he lets go completely, his head driving back into the pillows. his hands follow in suit with his leg, spasming wildly. 

 

completely out of breath, the boy gasps, and breathlessly thanks  _ sir for letting me come for you, thank you sir, so much _ . 

 

jacob finishes on staci’s stomach, the off-white substance looking.. strangely pretty on staci’s tan skin. 

 

staci yanks at his restraints, shocking jacob out of his head and prompting the soldier to untie him, which he quickly does. staci immediately rips off the blindfold and sits up, kissing jacob, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

 

“thank you for letting me come, sir, thank you for coming on me, thank you for choking me and giving me exactly what i wanted,” staci praises frantically, kissing everywhere on jacob’s face. 

 

“near-death?” jacob asks, accepting the love. he just… sits there and takes it. 

 

“yeah,” staci breathes, “no one else was strong enough in willpower to almost kill me… and that’s very sexy of you, jake.” 

 

jacob turns his head away to avoid staci seeing his flushed cheeks. being praised is something he’s not used to, but something he could definitely get behind.

 

“you’ll choke me again, right?” staci asks, running his hands all over jacob’s body, kissing his neck, sucking light hickeys that’ll fade within the day, kissing down and sucking darker bruises on spots jacob only shows to him. “right?” 

 

“of course, peaches. go get showered and dressed. be prepared to meet with john and joseph tomorrow,” jacob says, deflecting to avoid emotions. 

 

“my big strong sexual partner… see you soon, my love,” staci murmurs, kissing jacob’s lips one last time before taking a robe off the door and wrapping himself inside. he waves and jacob waves absently back. 

 

_ my love _ ? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha "peaches and cream"? because peaches is staci's nickname and cream is because jacob came on him lmfao i'm fucking hilarious


End file.
